Lonely Lullaby
by ShadowDragon654
Summary: A song-fic oneshot entry for "Layne Muffins" songfic contest. The song is "Lonely Lullaby" by Owl City. Silver/Blue Girl WARNING: Character Death


**This short songfic is an entry for Layne Miffins' Contest. The song I will be using "Lonely Lullaby" by Owl City. Hope you like it, Layne!**

_Symphony of silver tears,_

_Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,_

_Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,_

_But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

Tears slowly fall from my namesake silver eyes, and a metallic taste fills my mouth as I bite down harshly on my bottom lip. The clouds gather above us, and rain falls. I wonder if anyone even sees my sorrowful tears, or if they just blend in with the rain drops clutching onto my face for dear life. No matter how hard I try to convince my doubting mind, I still can't believe it.

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_'Cause she was my dream come true,_

_Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

_She looks up at me with her big, deep ocean blue eyes as I run my fingers through her chocolate-colored hair. I smile down at her, and her eyes lids grow heavy as I let the words of her favorite lullaby roll off of my tongue. I smile warmly when I hear her breathing, as light as the soft-blowing spring wind. "I can't believe you're mine… You're my dream come true…" I kiss her forehead, and allow myself to drift off to sleep, knowing she is safe within the clutches of her blissful dreams. _

_But now those lonely lullabies,_

_Just dampen my tired eyes,_

_Because I can't forget you._

_Because I can't forget you._

I can no longer see straight as the tears provoked by the memory of that simple lullaby I sang to her that night. My eye lids grow heavy with sleepiness, but I fight it. I don't want to fall asleep now. I don't want to miss my last chance to see her angelic face. I don't want my last memory of her to be that final, bitter quarrel.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind,_

_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

_A vase is thrown right past my face, coming inches from my nose. I try to go up to her, but she just steps back, and points toward the door. "Get out of my house, Silver! Just go," her typically cheerful, playful tone is replaced with anger, her voice octave growing lower with each word. No matter how much I want to stay, I obey her wish and walk out into the freezing rain. I don't even walk that far from her door, I just sit on the porch as I run my fingers through my hair. What did I say? What did I do? I let out a scream. _I didn't mean to do or say whatever I did. It was an accident…_ I bury my face in the collar of my sweater. It's as if a thousand little daggers have pierced my heart just then. I wish I could just wake up and find it to be a dream. _But, then again, dreams are always supposed to be better than the reality. I guess if this is a dream, the world in reality must be extremely bitter…

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,_

_And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,_

_But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,_

_Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold. _

_She smiles, and a laugh escapes from her lips. "Come on, Silver!" She grabs my wrists, and spins around, forcing me to do so as well. It's like we're children again. The stars shine above us, and the moon hangs high in the night sky. As she tilts hear head back, her dress swirling in the wind, I let a small smile spread across my face. She lets go of my wrist to lower herself down into the green grass, and then pulls me down next to her. The stars twinkle even brighter as we lay on our backs, and point out the constellations within them. She tilts her head over so that she is looking over at me, and I do the same. She smiles down at me, and her lips brush against mine. "I love you Silver…" I never responded…._

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_'Cause she was my dream come true,_

_Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

I tuned out my blonde senior as soon as she turned to me and said, "Everything is going to be okay, Silver…" _No it's not_… _You just don't get it_… _If you were me, Yellow, you would get it_…

_But now those lonely lullabies,_

_Just dampen my tired eyes,_

_Because I can't forget you._

_Because I can't forget you._

_I stood in the doorway of her room, my thumb shoved into my mouth, red hair brushing against my shoulders. She looked up at me from her book, and motioned for me to come in. Thunder crackled, and the lightning in the window disappeared as quickly as it came I jumped, and she chuckled a bit. "Come here, Silver." I walked over to her, and laid down next to her on her bed. _ _She hugged me against her, and sang to me, her beautiful voice ringing in my ears as I drifted into a deep slumber, the thunder and lightning being completely forgotten, as if neither were really there to begin with. _

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind,_

_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

I walked up to the black coffin, the white roses contrasting against it's darkness. I twirl a deep blue colored rose in my hands, and place it in the center of all the white ones, looking down at her with no expression.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind,_

_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

_And I'd rather dream._

_She waits a second, then lifts her mask, staring at me with her deep blue eyes, the first thing I noticed about her. She smiles a bit. "Let's see what you look like!" She lifts mine away from my face, and smiles warmly, replacing the playful one formerly upon her face. "I'm Blue." I smile for the first time in a while, as one last sentence escapes from her lips before lights out. "I'm going to call you Silver, because of your pretty silver eyes!" She smiles back at me, and giggles, then the lights go out._

_Annmarie, I'll never forget you._

_Annmarie, I'll never forget you._

_Annmarie, remember me?_

_I'll never forget you._

_Annmarie, remember me?_

_I'll never forget you._

_Annmarie, remember me?_

_I'll never forget you._

I look down at her, and whisper those last unreturned words she said to me years ago, just before they shut her coffin. "I love you, Blue…" A final tear falls as it shuts, and even after her coffin is lowered, I remain standing there in the pouring rain. "I promise I won't forget you… Just promise you won't forget me…" I let a sorrowful smile grace my lips. "I'll see you later, Blue." I turn on my heels, and walk away as the sun sets, the blue color in the horizon matching her name-sake eyes perfectly.


End file.
